


welcome to the new age

by RandomFandom5



Series: Playlists [4]
Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Avenging Angels, Fallen Angels, Fanmix, Gen, Guardian Angels, Music, Playlist, Work In Progress, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom5/pseuds/RandomFandom5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for angels, in every form they take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the new age

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mixed bag. As I mentioned in the tags, this playlist deals with serval kinds of angels. Songs #1, #3, #4, #6, #9, #11, #20, #21, #23, #24, #25, #31, #33, and #34 are about avenging angels, who can be several times as scary as any demon. #5, #7, #8, #12, and #30 are guardian angels, the ones you see on Hallmark cards. #13, #14, and #17 are fallen angels. #10 and #12 are directly addressing God. The rest are just general angelic numbers.

**welcome to the new age:** a playlist for angels

 

1\. **Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**

  _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

2\. **Lights - Ellie Goulding**

  _And I'm not sleeping now_

_The dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping up_

_The strength I need to push me_

3\. **Caught Like A Fly - Falling In Reverse**

_You have left my heart black and blue_

_Just like your father did to you_

4\. **Titanium - David Guetta and Sia**

_I'm bulletproof_

_Nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet_

_You take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

5\. **Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab**

_Sometimes to win_

_You've got to sin_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_And Major Tom_

_Will sing along_

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

6\. **This Is War - Thirty Seconds To Mars**

_A warning to the prophet_

_The liar, the honest:_

_This is war._

_Oh, to the leader, the pariah_

_The victor, the messiah:_

_This is war._

7\. **Boats And Birds - Gregory And The Hawk**

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet-black, and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine._

8\. **My Name Is Love - Amy Diamond**

_Reach out and lend your help_

_Sit back, ask yourself_

_Without me_

_What are you?_

_Tell me, what's the world coming to?_

_We've got a lot of work to do._

9\. **Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park**

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

10\. **Let It Burn - RED**

_I watched the city burn_

_These dreams like ashes float away_

_A lesson never learned_

_Only violence_

_Is your world just a broken promise?_

_Is your love just a drop of rain?_

_Will we all just burn like fire?_

_Are you still there?_

11\. **Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine**

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you'd better run_

12\. **God Help The Outcasts - The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth_

_Please help my people_

_We look to you still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

13\. **Viva La Vida - Coldplay**

_It was a wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

14\. **In The End - Linkin Park**

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I’m surprised it got so far_

_Things aren’t the way they were before_

_You wouldn’t even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

15\. **Everything At Once - Lenka**

_As old as time_

_As straight as a line_

_As royal as a queen_

_As buzzed as a bee_

_As stealth as a tiger_

_Smooth as a glider_

_Pure as a melody_

_Pure as I wanna be_

16\. **Go Tell The World - Joy Zipper**

_We stayed here way too long_

_And now we're gone_

_Oh so gone_

_So tell the world..._

_Tell it to go on._

17\. **Honey Bee - Zee Avi**

_I am a honey bee_

_Shunned out from the colony_

_And they won't let me in_

_So I left the hive_

_They took away all my stripes_

_And broke off both my wings._

18\. **Elements - Lindsey Sterling**

_Instrumental_

19\. **This Is Gospel - Panic! At The Disco**

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

20\. **The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy**

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at a time, we will take it back_

21. **Still Alive - Portal**

_We do what we must, because we can_

_For the good of all of us_

_Except the ones who are dead._

22\. **May It Be - Enya**

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

23\. **Glory And Gore - Lorde**

_Delicate in every way but one_

_(The swordplay)_

_God knows we like archaic kinds of fun_

_(The old way)_

_Chance is the only game I play with, baby_

_We let our battles choose us_

24\. **Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

25\. **Tiptoe - Imagine Dragons**

_In the morning light_

_Let my roots take flight_

_Watch me fall above like a vicious dove_

_They don't see me come_

_Who can blame them?_

_They never seem to catch my eye_

_But I never wondered why_

26\. **Victorious - Panic! At The Disco**

_Ah, my friends, we're glorious_

_Tonight we are victorious_

27\. **Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

28\. **Bad Moon Rising - Voices in Your Head (Creedence Clearwater Revival cover)**

_I hear hurricanes a-blowing_

_I know the end is coming seen_

_I fear rivers overflowing_

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

29\. **Sons & Daughters - The Decemberists**

_Take up your arms, sons and daughters_

_We will arise from the bunkers_

_By land, by sea, by dirigible_

_We'll leave our tracks untraceable_

30\. **O Children - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds**

_Hey little train, we're jumpin' on_

_The train that goes to the kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're havin' fun_

_The train ain't even left the station_

_Hey little train, wait for me_

_I once was blind, but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

31\. **Get Off My Back - Bryan Adams (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)**

_You think that you can take me on?_

_You must be crazy_

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna faze me_

32\. **Pompeii - Bastille**

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Gray clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

33\. **Warriors - Imagine Dragons**

_Here we are, don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_From dust_

34\. **Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Lorde**

_There's a room where the light won't find you_

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

_When they do, I'll be right behind you_

**Author's Note:**

> On Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/hopenapier/playlist/4M0ZkzQG5KGJnuSgLGGEaO


End file.
